civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Great General (Civ6)
Combat Strength and +1 Movement to military land units of the same or following era within 2 s. |civpedia notes = Boosts combat strength and mobility of nearby land units. Can "Retire" to expend it once no longer useful.}} The Great General is a type of Great Person in Civilization VI dedicated to land warfare. Like all civilian units, Great Generals cannot directly engage with enemy units, but they do provide +5 Combat Strength and +1 Movement to land units within 2 tiles (provided they belong to the Great General's owner and either the General's era or the following one). Each Great General also has a unique ability which may be activated at least once, granting its owner a potentially game-changing bonus. The ability usually has to be activated in a tile containing a land combat unit, or in the open world on any land tile. Earning Great Generals Great Generals may be claimed by any player who has earned enough Great General points. Encampment districts generate +1 Great General point per turn, and provide an additional point for each building completed in that district. (For example, an Encampment with a Barracks, Armory, and Military Academy would generate +4 Great General points per turn.) Further points may also be earned by completing the Encampment Training project in a city with an Encampment. Players who do not have enough points may patronize a General by paying the difference using or . The Alhambra wonder provides +1 Great General point per turn, and the Terracotta Army wonder provides +2 points. Players can also increase their Great General point yields by using the Strategos policy card, which generates +2 Great General points per turn. Once the player completes the Scorched Earth civic, the Strategos card is replaced with the Military Organization policy card, which generates +4 Great General points per turn. The Stockholm Suzerain bonus increases the number of Great General points generated from each Encampment district by +1. (Note that in Rise and Fall, this bonus is only active if the Encampment has a completed Barracks or Stable building.) In Gathering Storm, due to the introduction of Sweden, Stockholm is replaced with Bologna. Great Generals Strategy Unsurprisingly, most Great Generals' abilities have direct military applications: some create units; some allow units to acquire XP more easily; some grant free promotions; some form a single unit into a Corps or Army; and some provide permanent bonuses to the abilities, production, or storage capacity of military units. They also provide Combat Strength and Movement bonuses to nearby land units, allowing you to strike at your enemies harder and faster. This bonus can only be granted to Classical or later units: Warriors, Scouts, Slingers, Archers, Spearmen, Heavy Chariots, and Ancient Era unique land units can never gain anything from any Great General's passive ability. However, since warfare is constantly changing with the development of new weapons and technology, a Great General's military knowledge eventually becomes antiquated, and the General ceases to provide Combat Strength and Movement bonuses to units that are two eras more advanced than they are. When it comes time to upgrade your army, be sure to retire any Great Generals whose bonuses have become obsolete. Note that, either by design or omission, the Great General's Movement bonus also allows siege-class units to fire in the same turn as they move (without the Expert Crew promotion). That means that a siege unit (e.g. a Catapult) which starts its turn benefiting from a Great General's MP bonus may move and, if in range of the enemy target, fire in the same turn - something normally impossible without Expert Crew. Use this to decimate a city's defenses in a single coordinated attack, so that it cannot shoot back and damage your siege units (or any other units) on the next turn! Civilopedia entry